To Keep You Safe
by kbcountry37
Summary: In 2x22, when Kara pushes the button on the lead device, she also grabs the device that allows her to jump Earths, and she takes Mon-El and they jump to Earth 1, where Mon-El can breathe again. She leaves him in the care of Cisco, who promises to get help working on a cure for Mon-El's lead allergy so he can live on Earth-38 again with Kara.


When Kara looks at Mon-El, she sees fear in his eyes. For the first time in a while, he's truly scared he's going to die. He nods his head to give her the go ahead to push the trigger that releases the lead.

Right before their very eyes, Rhea crumbles and dies. Mon-El has tears in his eyes as he watches his mother die before him. No matter what, she was still his mother. It didn't matter that she had abused him all his life or started an invasion because of the woman he loves.

In the next moment, he can't breathe. He reaches for Kara and says, "Kara!"

Kara goes to him and says, "Oh, no! Let me get you somewhere safe!"

Mon-El looks at her and says, "It was worth it. I got to know what love is."

Kara looks at the man she loves and says, "Oh, no! Not on my watch, Mon-El of Daxam. I'm not losing you." She takes the device that Barry had given her after the Dominator invasion, and opens a portal up to Barry's Earth. She grabs Mon-El and pushes him through it and goes behind him. She closes off the portal.

Immediately, he can breathe again. He's weak, but he can breathe.

"What did you just do?" Mon-El asks with heavy breaths.

"Opened a portal to my friend, Barry's, Earth. You remember him? He and his team saved my life a few months ago. They really loved you." Kara tells him.

"Yeah, I remember him." Mon-El says.

"Good. Because on this Earth, there's no lead in the atmosphere, meaning you can breathe and won't die. I'm sending you here to live until we can cure your lead allergy. Barry would love another member to his team, and with your powers, you would be useful. Cisco can make your suit. I know you wanted to let Winn do it, but Cisco made Barry's. From what I hear he's good at names too. Get you a name and a suit. You said you wanted your cape. You've earned it, Mon-El.

You fought against your own people for Earth and didn't care you might die when I set off the device, but I did, so I made sure I had this with me when the time came so I could bring you here. You can help Barry out for a while. Maybe Caitlin can find you a cure. She's a doctor after all." Kara tells him.

"Yeah, but I'm not human, Kara. Does she even know my Daxamite biology?" Mon-El asks.

"I have all your info with me on your powers and everything. You are the man of my dreams, and I want you safe, but I also want to be able to see you and be with you. These last few months have been the happiest of my life. You made me so happy, and I just can't let you go. I know it's selfish, but my heart wants you. You are it for me, Mon-El. I love you." Kara tells him with tears streaming down her face.

Mon-El turns to Kara and looks at her with shock on his face and says, "Is my hearing working? Did I hear what I think I just did?"

Kara laughs and hugs him, "Yes, Mon-El, honey. You did."

"I love you, too, Kara. You've made me the man I am. I'll never forget that." Mon-El tells her.

He leans down and kisses Kara on the lips. She responds eagerly and kisses him back with a smile. Mon-El breaks the kiss and says, "So, let's get going."

"Ok. Are you feeling better?" Kara asks him.

"Yes, I'm already breathing clearer and I still get to be with my girl." Mon-El tells Kara.

They begin their walk to STAR Labs with quite a few looks considering that Kara was still dressed as Supergirl. Once at STAR Labs, Kara pushes the button to ask for entrance.

When Cisco looks at the security footage and sees Kara and Mon-El standing there, he gasps. He gets up and runs to the door and opens it to let them in.

"Kara! Mon-El! Hey guys!" Cisco says enthusiastically.

Kara hugs Cisco and says, "Hi, Cisco. You remember my boyfriend, Mon-El?"

"I do. Nice to see you, man." Cisco replies and gives Mon-El a fist bump.

"Hi, Cisco." Mon-El quietly replies.

"Ok. What happened? Neither of you seem very happy." Cisco replies.

"Long story. Can we sit?" Kara asks.

"Oh sure! Sure!" Cisco replies.

"Where's Barry?" Mon-El asks.

"Um, another long story. Yeah, let's go sit down. Coffee? Tea?" Cisco asks.

"Coffee would be nice." Kara states.

"Tea please. My nerves are shot." Mon-El states.

"Coming up." Cisco replies.

A few minutes later, Cisco returns and hands them both their preferred beverages. "So, you said you have a long story to tell." He says.

"Um, yeah. After went back to Earth-38, my parents, who had shown up the week prior, put a bounty on Kara's head. They wanted Kara dead so I would return to my home planet and be their prince again. Honestly, the last thing I want ever again is to be called 'Your Highness'. I'm through with Daxam, especially after my mother tried to invade our Earth and kill Kara with Kryptonite. It took a lead bomb to kill my mother and stop the invasion. We fled to this Earth before I could die too." Mon-El explains. Cisco looks shocked at Mon-El's story. "Wait, you mean to tell me you're royalty."

"Used to be. I'm over it. I realize the harshness and tragedies of my planet. Things my parents, and unfortunately myself, benefitted from. My mother didn't care for anything but power. She killed my father when he opposed her because I decided to stay with Kara. I'm just Mon-El of Daxam, boyfriend and partner of Supergirl." Mon-El states.

"Wow, and this lead bomb?" Cisco asks.

"Daxamites are allergic to lead, like my weakness is Kryptonite. Lead is fatal to Mon-El, and so we fled Earth-38 before he could succumb to the bomb. He can't live on our Earth until we find him a cure to the allergy. The bomb made the atmosphere toxic." Kara states.

"Ok, so we work on that. I know of a man who can help." Cisco states.

"Hey, where's Barry?" Mon-El asks.

"Oh, um. Well, Barry's in the speed force. To stop Savitar, he killed him and then to balance the speed force he went in. I have plans to pull him out and trick the speed force he's still in there. I'm working on a new suit for him too. He's gonna be so pumped when I get him out of there." Cisco says.

"Wow." Kara says with a sigh. "How's Iris holding up?"

"She's not. Her and Barry were supposed to get married and now she's grieving him like he's dead. She's cancelled the wedding and has been very shut off lately." Cisco says.

"Let me talk to her. Girl to girl." Kara states. "We'll get Barry out of there. He and Iris will get married. They deserve that."

"Thanks, Kara." Cisco says with a smile. "Nice to have Supergirl on my side."

Kara smiles. She looks at Mon-El and says, "Go rest, you need it. You are still too weak. Have your powers began to show back up?"

"No, I'm still very weak." Mon-El states.

"Cisco, do you have a yellow sun lamp? It might help him regenerate and get his powers back faster." Kara asks.

"We do, yes. In the med bay. We can help with that. I'll call my guy about your lead allergy, Mon-El. See what we can do about getting you cured so you can go back to Earth-38." Cisco says.

"Thanks, Cisco. This means a lot." Kara says.

"It's what friends are for." Cisco says.

Kara, Mon-El, and Cisco go over to the med bay and Mon-El gets up onto the bed.

Cisco hands him a pair of sweats and a hoodie and says, "This looks like you'd be more comfortable than what you are wearing."

Mon-El takes the clothing and says, "Thanks. Yeah, I need to trash this suit. It's contaminated with lead dust. Might help me with my strength and powers returning."

"You said you have powers too. Like Kara?" Cisco asks.

"Similar." Kara states. "My friend Winn calls Mon Superman 2.0."

Mon-El smiles and says, "I'm no where's near your cousin, Kara. I have no freeze breath, no heat vision, and I can't fly. Though I am almost as fast as Kara, and can leap sky scrapers in a single jump. Oh, and I have super strength, like Kara. No where's near as strong though, but I've learned to be careful of how I hold things."

Cisco's eyes lit up and he smiled, "That's so cool. Very useful. Do you have a name?"

"No, I told Winn he could give it to me with my suit. Doubt that will happen for a while." Mon-El says.

"That's my thing. Until we can cure you, we can definitely use you." Cisco says.

"There's a chance that the more yellow sun he's exposed to that more powers will show up, but it's been a year, so this might be all he has." Kara states.

"And I really wanted to fly too." Mon-El pouts.

"Aw, I'd love to have you out there by my side flying." Kara states with a smile. She grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles. "I love you. I need to go talk to Alex and Winn. Tell them what's up. You're safe here. Rest up, let your powers return. I'll be back soon, ok."

"Ok. I love you, too, Kara. You're the best girlfriend ever." Mon-El says with unshed tears in his eyes. "I really don't deserve this - or you."

"Shhh! Never say that again. You are the man I love. That's all that matters. Don't say you don't deserve me. It's up to me to decide who I want to be with, and I want you. Only you. Ever." Kara tells him.

The tears in Mon-El's eyes slipped down his cheeks and Kara hugged him.

"I'll never be able to show you how much I love you, Kara. But please know that I'm so glad that you chose me." Mon-El states.

She runs her fingers in his beautiful dark brown hair and says, "You don't have to try, you already proved it. You stood up to your parents for me and tried to protect me, despite me being the Girl of Steel."

"I'll always want to protect you, Kara. I think it falls under the job description of boyfriend." Mon-El states.

She kisses his temple and smiles, "Just as long as you know when to and when not to. That's what matters, ok."

"Ok." He replies with a sigh.

"I've got to go check on everything. I'll be back in a few days. I promise." Kara tells him. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." Mon-El states. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Kara states with a small kiss on the lips. With that, Kara leaves the med bay and stops by Cisco's desk and says, "Breach to Earth-38 if he needs me sooner than a few days, and I'll get here as soon as possible."

"Ok." Cisco states.

"Thanks, Cisco. I'll talk to Iris when I get back, ok, and we'll work out how to bring Barry home." Kara states.

"Ok, thanks, Kara. Mon-El is in good hands. He like video games?" Cisco says.

"Please. I can't pull him away from them. I have another thing to blame Winn for." Kara states.

"I'd love to meet Winn one day." Cisco states.

"I'll bring him with me soon. He might be able to help us out with Barry." Kara states. "That and he and Mon-El are really close, so he'll want to check in on him."

Kara leaves STAR Labs and heads back to Earth-38 to discuss what her decision was with the DEO and to let them know Mon-El is safe and being treated for his lead allergy.


End file.
